This invention relates to small gas stoves for outdoorsmen, and in particular to such a stove which is foldable into a compact, pocket-size package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of small stoves have been proposed and/or marketed for use by campers and other outdoorsmen. However, the known stoves of this type do not satisfy the need for a stove which is extremely simple in construction, is easy to assemble and use, and when not in use can be collapsed and stored in a quite small pocket shape storage space. It is the primary object of this invention to provide a lightweight pocket size camp stove which fulfills this need.